


安仓  说说娱乐圈内部人才知道的事

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 傻。





	安仓  说说娱乐圈内部人才知道的事

答主:焦糖奶茶加椰果

这个问题我来回答，阐明下身份，女，业内某知名娱乐公司任职，特别惊爆的消息没有！但是一些好玩的还是可以和大家分享！

我特别熟悉的人不多，但是有几个人真的特别有意思。

尤其我想讲讲兔牙和白熊的故事。

兔牙和白熊的事是去年才爆出来的，其实他俩老早就在一起了，很大大方方地一起出去玩，给我们放了好几年闪光弹了……一点都不怕被拍到的意思，白熊有次还开玩笑地说，我看他们什么时候发现。

事实是这届媒体确实不行，摇头。

他俩不管爆没爆其实都很肆无忌惮。我每天的日记都是xxxx年x月x日，白熊兔牙又在我这个单身人士面前放闪，我好恨，但是他俩好幸福，原谅他们一次！

就这样被我原谅了无数次。

刚在一起的时候实在太黏糊了。有次进休息室居然看到他俩在沙发上抱在一起，我吓得愣在原地居然还被白熊瞪了一眼。

他怎么好意思瞪我？！这是兔牙一个人的休息室好不好莫名其妙跑进来还有理了！

白熊:我是他男朋友我就有理。

白熊个头真的很大，你们在电视上看他可能感觉还不够强烈。我大概165左右，每天仰头看他都会觉得，如果我俩灵魂互换了，我搞不好会因为海拔太高缺氧。

不过这种电影情节轮不上我，怎么也得是兔牙才对。兔爷比起白熊真的小小一个，但特别好玩的是白熊其实很喜欢对兔牙撒娇，可能也有他岁数小的原因在里面吧。

就经常看到大只的白熊躺在小小的兔牙的大腿上来个膝枕，还不乖乖的，时不时伸出手来玩兔牙的头发。

有次白熊把兔牙抱在怀里，脑袋搭在兔牙肩上，眼睛闭着一动不动。兔牙就任由他去，过一会儿他想去拿水就和白熊说把我放开。

结果白熊蹭了蹭兔牙的脸颊，用好软的声音说不要，兔牙你不可以走。我好困嘛……

当时在场我都不知道视觉和听觉哪个遭受到更大的爆炸！

你别总这样啊，兔牙虽然这么说但完全拿对方没办法，挣扎了几下就随对方去了，还亲了亲白熊的脸。

那一刻我承认有点想辞职。

兔牙有些地方特别可爱，他没事做时会摆弄吉他随意地哼哼歌。内容都很漫无边际，花啊草啊天空大地想见你什么的，我们做staff的听着也挺高兴。

可是自从和白熊交往以后他哼的内容就变了，全是白熊的名字还有些夸奖对方的话。

问他为什么，兔牙就笑得很开心，很坦荡地说:“因为在想他，所以就这么唱出来了呀。”

那个幸福的笑容无论谁都抵抗力为零，听到这句话以后我真是死心塌地地祝福他俩了。

顺便有几个人和兔牙白熊的关系特别好，发现很多人不知道，那也说说他们。

第一个就是鲑鱼，鲑鱼以前和兔牙组过音乐组合我觉得大家都知道了，其实他和白熊玩得也特别好，而且完全是高中生模式。

有次鲑鱼想追求喜欢的人，想买玫瑰，白熊不知道怎么知道了以后和他说，玫瑰花剪下来没意思没过多久就谢了太不吉利，要买就买盆栽的，年年开，气派。

然后鲑鱼居然真的信了……信了……据在现场的小伙伴说鲑鱼还站在其中弹了首吉他，场面一度非常感人，嗯。

虽然我看不到现场，但是我听得到白熊听说这事以后高亢的笑声，真的是绕梁三日呢……

说起鲑鱼就不得不提白熊和兔牙在一起的过程。当时真的是很大的误会，白熊以为兔牙喜欢鲑鱼，兔牙以为白熊喜欢鲑鱼，但其实他们两个是互相暗恋！

鲑鱼:你们把我当情敌，其实我只是电灯泡。

估计两个人当时都有种单恋的痛苦……然后白熊有次下定决心了，把鲑鱼约出来说我不会放弃兔牙的，我们公平竞争！听得鲑鱼一头雾水，还以为白熊要和兔牙一起唱歌。

鲑鱼:你不是做俳优的嘛？

白熊怒，难道俳优和歌手不能谈恋爱？你这是职业歧视！

谁知更厉害的是，兔牙正巧经过，看到两人“聊”得开心的样子还以为鲑鱼和白熊真的在一起了。当即说了些祝福他俩的话，弄得白熊和鲑鱼两头雾水。

但是想在一起的人老天也会帮忙啊，这时候鲑鱼手机响了，他看了一眼就说抱歉，要和对象去约会。

白熊＆兔牙？（震惊）:你有对象了？

鲑鱼说是啊，上次我送了玫瑰盆栽那个，说起来还要谢谢白熊你。

白熊＆兔牙（更加震惊）:这都能成？！

不过白熊和兔牙没有震惊的空档，这下意识到全是误会以后就开开心心地在一起了。

鼓掌！呱唧呱唧。

顺便一提那个被送盆栽的女孩子就是现在鲑鱼的女朋友，一个地下女团的成员，两个人一起元气，一个沮丧了另一个安慰，也很甜哒。两个人没公开我就不多说了。

很多白熊兔牙的事情，都是虎牙告诉我们的。虎牙有很精英的主持人一面也有很亲近人的一面。对上面我提到的三人都很关照。

白熊兔牙作息都不太规律，虎牙虽然很忙还经常打电话督促他俩吃饭。但是据说有次接通以后听到不和谐声音以后虎牙就气得再没打过了！

其实讲到这里也差不多了，就随意地说说他俩不知是真的是假的事吧。

1.他俩是竹马竹马，这个是真的，我看过他俩小时候的照片，白熊还比兔牙矮！真的好可爱好好笑哦。

2.如果问白熊“游戏和兔牙哪个重要”会毫不犹豫地回答兔牙重要。

3.白熊有次出外景，买了一个限定款的小兔子形状的甜品，超恶意地做出要吃掉的动作还拍了下来，发给了兔牙。

然后白熊第二天收到了兔牙吃小熊造型冰淇淋的照片，反击得漂亮！

不过似乎没有效果，白熊把那张照片设置成屏保了……

4.两人到现在只吵架过一次，而且白熊超后悔，兔牙过生日的时候送了“和好券”，结果再没用过。

5.兔牙特别温柔，会对电视台里摆的绿植说话，“今天也努力了”或者“不要枯萎啊要元气起来”。

有次白熊番宣完特别累，正好接下来有音乐节目就跑去兔牙的休息室，抱着兔牙说“白熊要枯萎了，快安慰下”。

我所能想起并记下的事就这些了，他们俩个真的是互相支持，遇见过很多挫折。两个纵使发展的领域不同也在相互鼓励着更好地走下去。相信他们俩会一直一直在一起，这样小却温暖的事会越来越多。

几天后答主更新:

看到评论里好多人问我问题，我挑几个好多人问的回答下。

1.黑皮是不是虎牙的私生子？

为什么问我这个的这么多！？你们觉得年龄合得上吗，我知道他俩有种“给你给你宠爱”的氛围，但是他俩真的是朋友而已啊！

你们要相信人间有真情，朋友之间能有亲情……

2.有鲑鱼在地方是不是就有奇迹？

这个基本是真的，我们把他当锦鲤大王，特别不顺的时候会去拜一拜，他脾气好还会陪我们玩。

3.今天我去桥上给白熊兔牙落锁了，他俩什么时候结婚？

这个都什么奇怪的问题，结婚不结婚对他俩可能都一样吧。不过你们这个主意太好了，我下次七夕写心愿要写白熊兔牙永永远远！

4.白熊兔牙的发质真的很好吗？

这个我不知道！但是他俩整天折腾自己的头发还不秃应该是真的吧……

有些人不仅有对象，头发还很茂盛。而我不仅至今单身，头发也快掉光了，我恨！

接下来工作很忙不会更新了，希望你们多多关注白熊和兔牙的作品！也要祝福他俩嘿嘿。


End file.
